Cream joins the Pride troopers
by Anime772
Summary: During a battle against Dr. Eggman (As usual for sonic and friends), Cream was sent to another universe by the mad doctor's portal device. Now in a world beyond her imagination, Cream and her friend Cheese must join forces with the Pride troopers!
1. Metal sonic (Chapter name: Prologue)

It was nice day on mobius, emphasis on "was" by the way as Sonic and his friends were under attack by Eggman (again...). Sonic spindashed into the robots, releasing the animals inside. "Is that it egghead?" said the easy-going Sonic "Because if so, this is quite the practical yolk." Eggman growled at Sonic. "I'm not done yet you meddlesome rodent!" said Eggman. Tails flew the plane called the tornado and fired at the ariel robots Eggman programmed, and with success as they went down like flies. "Yes!" said Miles 'Tails' prower "Score one for team Sonic!" "Way to go Tails!" shouted Cream, cheering from the sidelines. "Chao Chao!" said Cheese the chao, also cheering from the sidelines. Eggman saw this as an opertunity that he himself couldn't pass up. "Metal! Open fire!" Shouted the scientist. Metal sonic fired off a gigantic lazer at Sonic as a diversion so Eggman can test out his multiversal portal device (Horray for creativity! said the narrator!). Eggman fired it off right behind the rabbit and chao, creating a vortex that'll take anything or anyone in another universe. Cream and Cheese screamed in terror as they both get sucked in by the vortex. "CREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAM!"  
shouted Tails, caught by surprise. "Now Metal! Enter the portal and capture the rabbit!" ordered Eggman. Metal sonic flew into the vortex as instructed. Just as Sonic was about to give chase, he was stopped by a follower of the mad doctor! "ALL HAIL DOCTOR IVO EGGMAN ROBOTNIK!" said the follower of Eggman, kicking Sonic out of the way. Sonic was kicked to the ground by Eggman's follower. "ACK! Who ever did that has a lot of explainingt to do!" said Sonic, picking himself up from the kick. "HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a wonderful reunion!" said Eggman "Sonic, meet my follower Clement! Clement, meet my pain in my side Sonic!" "We've met..." said Clement.

MEANWHILE

Cream and Cheese held on to each other as they braced for impact for when they land, not knowing that Metal sonic was giving chase as he was instructed. After 20 seconds,  
they landed. Cream and Cheese opened their eyes to see a city under fire. "W-Where are-" Cream held onto Cheese and jumped back as her sentence was interuptted by Metal sonic. "Cheese Hide!" said Cream "I-I may not be the best at combat... but I'll hold him off as long as I can!" "Chao..." said Cheese, worried. Cream got into a battle stance and prepared for what Metal might do. However, Metal sonic procceed to attack Cream's vital areas. "CHAAAAAOOOOO!" shouted Cheese. Cream was sent flying towards a large pile of rubble by Metal sonic's thruster punch. Cream was dangerously wounded and tried to climb out of the rubble as Metal sonic began to close in. {This is it then} thought Cream, deciding to lie back in the rubble {I'm... I'm sorry Cheese... I... failed... you...}. Cream closed her eyes and waited for Metal to finish what it was ordered to do. "JUSTICE FLASH!" shouted someone unknown. A rain of energy arrows were aimed at Metal sonic. Metal evaded the unknown warrior's attack and targeted said warrior. "A fiendish and dishonorable crook like yourself always prey upon the weak!" said someone unknown "However! Your rein of terror ends here before it begins!"  
The unknown warrior began to stare down at Metal sonic. Cream opened her eyes a bit to see a giant man with a white mustache wearing a red and black jumpsuit of some sorts. "Allow me to introduce myself..." said the unknown warrior "I am Toppo! Leader of the Pride troopers! And in my power it scream: Slay! Evil! Immediately!" Toppo pointed at Metal as he said this. Metal sonic began his attack by going at top speeds... of his limits. Toppo began to strike at Metal sonic, using the justice tornado technique on him and many more justice moves. Cream watched all of this and was awe inspired. {Such technique... such speed...} thought Cream {so... much... justice!} Toppo decided to finish the fight by using the finishing move. He punched Metal towards the ground and opened his palms and concentraited him energy into his hand. "JUSTICE..."  
said Toppo, preparing his attack. The energy from his hands turned a devestating mixture of red and orange. "NOVA!" scream Toppo. He off fired the energy right at Metal sonic, wipping him off the face of the planet. Metal sonic has been destroyed. Cream saw what kind of power Toppo has and her mind began to overflow with thoughts.  
{With that kind power, I can defend anyone!} thought Cream {Even my friends... I HAVE to join the pride troopers! For my friends sake...} flying towards her direction was a chaos emerald that was in Metal sonic. Cream covered her face so she doesn't get more fatally wounded. Cheese saw the emerald and tried to catch it... until it suddenly dissapeared from sight. "Chao?" said Cheese, confused. Cream lowered her arms to see that the emerald was no where in sight. "Huh?" said Cream, also confused. She looked from her position to see where the emerald went. "Captain!" said someone else unknown. The figure stood beside Toppo, showing him the emerald. "This was headed towards the girl." said someone else unknown. Toppo examined the emerald. "Good work Dysplo." said Toppo. Cream saw what Dysplo looked like: Slim, agile, purple and has ears of a rabbit. Dysplo saw Cream in the rubble and, at such speed that's faster than Super Sonic, rushed to her aid. Cream was surprised by his speed, but was calm about it. "Grab on." said Dysplo, lending his hand. Cream grabbed hold of Dysplo's hand and was out of the rubble. Cheese went to Dysplo to see if Cream was ok. "Chao!" said the wooried chao. "Ch...ee..se..." said Cream. "Hold on for a bit longer." said Dysplo. Cream then blacked out 2 seconds later.

SOMETIME LATER

Cream woke up in a hospital room she hadn't seen before. The TV in the room was installed in the wall, the bed Cream was laying in was a king sized bed and the furniture was shaped slightly different but was still identifyable... to Cream's knowledge at least. It was, by the looks of it, 4 in the morning in Cream's position. She saw Cheese laying right next to her, sound asleep. Cream smiled knowing Cheese is ok. She looked around in the room to see Dysplo, also asleep. {I'll thank him for rescuing me in the morning.}  
thought Cream {And the whereabouts of the chaos emerald AND joining the pride troopers... me oh my! I have quite the amount of questions to ask!} Cream waited all night for the sun to rise. And when it did, Cheese was the first to awaken. "Chao?" yawned the tired chao. "Good morning Cheese." whisper Cream, trying not to wake up Dysplo.  
Cheese's began to glitter with estatic relief. "Chao chao!" said Cheese. The chao fluttered around Cream with the upmost joy. Dysplo then woke up as well. "Ah... you're awake." said Dysplo "Nice to see you've recovered. How are you feeling?" "A bit better..." replied Cream "Thanks for saving me." "It's only the right thing to do as a pride trooper." replied Dysplo. "Um... excuse me mister, but what happened to the emerald?" asked Cream. Dysplo brought out the emerald to Cream's surprise. "The captain said that the emerald may have been yours BEFORE the robot attacked you. So I waited for you to awaken for sometime to give this back to you." replied Dysplo. He handed the emerald to Cream. Cream examined the green emerald, and there's no doubt about it, it was real. "Woah... Thanks mister!" said Cream. "Please, call me Dysplo" said Dysplo. "Oh! There's one question that I want to ask." said Cream. "Fire away." said Dysplo. "Can I... join the pride troopers?" asked Cream "I want to become stronger so I can help and save lives. I want to be able to stop the bad guys. I want to be a Pride trooper!" Dysplo saw the determintation in Cream's eyes, knowing that after hearing something like that, 'no' is no longer an option. "I'll ask the captain and see if he agrees with you joining the pride troopers." replied Dysplo.

COUPLE MINUTES LATER

After leaving the hospital, Toppo was waiting right outside for her. "So... you intend to join the Pride troopers, correct?" asked Toppo. "Yes! I want to help and save people and become stronger to stop the villains." replied Cream. Toppo brought out a box. "Then you might want to be in uniform." said Toppo. Cream's eyes lit up. "D-does this mean-"  
said Cream before being interuptted. "Yes. Welcome to the Pride troppers." said Toppo. "YAAAAAAY! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" said the everso excited Cream,  
jumping up and down. After calming down a bit, she changed into her uniform, which consisted of a red and jumpsuit, white gloves and boots, and a black cloak. She got into her uniform and exitted the changing room. "Pride trooper Cream! Reporting for duty, captain!" said Pride trooper Cream.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Practice Drone (Chapter name: Training)

Cream and her friend were escorted to the Pride trooper head quaters. The Pride trooper HQ was 50 stories tall, housing hundred thousand Pride troopers by the looks of it.  
They entered the building and took the elevator to the meeting room. Dyspo entered a code that would lead them to the meeting room. After the code has been pressed,  
Cream saw the elevator arrow pointing down. "Why are we headed down instead of up?" asked Cream. "The top floor is too risky to have meetings. So we have meetings at the bottom floor." said Toppo "It is also a fallout shelter in case of emergencies." "That's actually a smart move." said Cream. Toppo nodded to her comment. Once they've reached the meeting room, Cream and her friend Cheese saw 5 other Pride troopers, with each of them being a different species. "Pride troopers!" said Toppo "Introductions!"  
each pride trooper introduced them selves with a pose.

"Vuon!"  
"Tupper!"  
"Cocotte!"  
"Kunshi!"  
"Kettol!"

"There are three more Pride troopers, but two of them are busy with an important mission." said Toppo. "But what about the one Pride trooper?" asked Cream. "Training."  
spoke Vuon "He's out venturing the world training to become stronger." "It has been 20 years since Jiren had left head quaters to obtain a power that he could control responsively." said Toppo "Who knows HOW strong he has become at this moment."

 **MEANWHILE ON AN UNKNOWN PLANENT**

Jiren's sitting alone with a view of the mountains and hurricanes that can move them. He continues his mental training while the winds blow fierce.

 **BACK AT PRIDE TROOPER HQ**

Cream and her friend got settled in their new room. The room was similar to a one person hotel room, only the furniture was shaped slightly different but still identifiable. The room also has a good view of the city. There was another room for Cream to do laundry. She placed the chaos in one of the drawers along with her tattered outfit. Cream then went to look at herself in the mirror. She looked at the cloak on her person and remembered what Toppo told her.

* * *

 _"Um... not to be rude, but how come I'm the one wearing a clo-" Cream was interuptted by Toppo. "You're a Pride trooper in training." spoke Toppo "The reason for the cloak is because you're in need of training. Once your training is complete, then you'll become a true Pride trooper." "Of course, sir. I'll try my hardest!" said Cream. "I know that you will." said Toppo._

* * *

"I'll have to try my hardest." said Cream to herself "I have to..." she then left her room and asked another Pride trooper in training where a training room is. "Yeah, that's heavily guarded by the most strictest AI imaginable... if you aren't a pride trooper that is." They said "But judging by the looks of ya, you should have an easy time entering and exiting the training room. It's on the 35th floor in case if you were wondering." "Thank you mister!" said Cream. "Anytime." said the Pride trooper in training. Cream then got in the elevator and pressed button 35 so it takes her to the 35th floor. As soon as she reached the 35th floor, the training room was right in front of her. Cream pressed the button that's right next to the auto-locked training room door. A scanning lazer scanned Cream and allowed her because she's a Pride trooper. Cream entered the room and heard the AI's voice. "WHICH PRIDE TROOPER DO YOU WANT TO TRAIN AGAINST?" asked the AI. "Jiren!" replied Cream. A robot was deployed 5 feet away from Cream and holographed itself into Jiren, of which looked like an actually alien in a Pride troopers uniform. "WHAT LEVEL DO YOU WANT THE PRACTICE DRONE TO BE ON?"  
asked the AI. "Um... Can it gradually get trickier?" asked Cream. "THAT IS KNOWN AS AUTO LEVEL." said the AI. "Then auto." said Cream. The room turned into a training white. "TRAINING START!" spoke the AI. Cream rushed at the practice drone and landed the first blow. The drone immediatly retaliated at Cream, but she was able to dodge out of the way. She then started attacking the drone with such speed. "INCREASING LEVEL FROM 1 TO 2." alerted the AI. Cream jumped out of the way to gain some distance from the drone, but the drone increased it's speed to Cream's surprise. She fought the drone a little harder this time and manage to fire off her first energy ball. "Woah..." said Cream to herself. "INCREASING LEVEL FROM 2 TO 3." alerted the AI. The drone becomes faster and is dropping relent at an alarming rate. Cream's trying to keep up with the drone and is getting close to doing so until... "INCREASING LEVEL FROM 3 TO 4." alerted the AI. Now the gloves are coming off as the drone goes into full on berserker mode and is firing off attacks like crazy. Cream can barely keep up with the drone's level. {I've got to keep trying! I've got to!} thought Cream. She is starting to underestimate the drone's level and is pushing herself to a breaking point. "INCREASING LEVEL FROM 4 TO 5." alerted the AI. Now the drone is going to bring out devestating attacks that might slay someone. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Cream. It was at this moment that she knew... she messed up. The drone began to ram Cream into the ground and then charged up an energy attack that could destroy her. However... "HERE COMES 2 SPARRING PARTNERS." alerted the AI. Cream got up and gave a sigh of relief. "You alright?" asked a Pride trooper. "Sort of..." replied Cream "Not to sound careless, but I guess this is a good lesson NOT to try level auto." "Yeah that happens sometimes." said another Pride trooper. Cream looked at the two Pride troopers. One of them was small, blue and had two horns on his head. The other Pride trooper looked like a military soldier with a robot eye on his left along with a communication speaker, and he wore a barret. "Oh yeah! Introductions!" said the small Pride trooper. The soldier-looking Pride trooper got to go first, starting with a pose. "General Kaseral!" said the general. The small one got to go next with a pose. "Zoiray!" said Zoiray. "Nice to meet you both!" said Cream "By the way, I'm known as Cream." "Heh, we've heard." said Zoiray "And we've also heard that you're the cream of the crop." Cream giggled at Zoiray's joke. "Well while we're here, mind if we spar with you?" asked the general. "Anything other than level auto!"  
replied Cream. They then began their training.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Intruder (Chapter name: Fact and Ambush)

7 months has passed since Cream, Cheese and Metal sonic were sucked into the vortex made by the fiendish doctor. Vanilla was pacing back and forth, waiting for her beloved daughter to come home safely. She heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Vanilla. "An apologetic friend." replied ?. Vanilla opened the door to see Dr. eggman. Vanilla gasp. "Don't be alarmed. I come in peace..." said the mad doctor "but if the pineapple's here, I'll be leaving in pieces if he saw me here of all places." "W-Whatever do you want?" asked Vanilla, scared. "I've come to give you good news before those freedom fighting losers pour salt into the wound." replied Eggman "The good news is that my device can create another vortex within two and a half years, and that's just without a chaos emerald. With the six remaining emeralds here, the process of openning up said vortex could decrease the charging time to as minimum as four weeks." "Do you think that's supposed to make me feel better?" asked Vanilla, enraged by eggman "My daughter is in a dangerous world that could possibly slay her, and YOU of all people come here and bring mathmatics as a sign of 'good news'?" "It's better than what they're going to say at least." said Eggman "Before you shout in my ear, I'll take my leave and not bother you with anything else. If you have questions, the Egg carrier is not far from here." The doctor left Vanilla before she told him to.

Ten minutes passed and Vanilla thought about what Eggman said. {If THAT was good news... then... what will...} a knock at the door interuptted Vanilla's thought. "Who is it?"  
asked Vanilla. "Us." said a familiar voice. She opened the door to see Amy and Tails, being temporary employed of being bringers of bad news. She saw Amy holding a bouque of different flowers and Tails holding a plush doll. "We're sorry..." spoke Amy "We assumed the worse." Tears pour from the mothers eyes as she heard this. Tails remained silent as he had nothing to say, but tears shed upon him as well. Vanilla slammed the door on them and head to her daughters room and cried in her pillow.  
Until the portal device was fully charged, Cream was assumed... _deceased._

 **MEANWHILE AT PRIDE TROOPER HQ**

After 7 months of being a pride trooper in training, Cream grew out of her training enviorment as her power surpassed Dyspo's power and rivaled Toppo's power. She still wore the cloak, but she became the Pride trooper's technical recruit as her reading through Tails manual without his permission turned out well in the end. That doesn't mean she is without her faults as she can under and overestimate situations at hand. Nevertheless, she became a Pride trooper to be reckoned with. As Cream was fixing some glitches on an experiment she was working on when she received a message from Toppo, telling her that she'll have to attend to a dinner party that he himself was invited and was given the request to summon three more of his friends. "Will I be able to bring my friend as well?" asked Cream. "Of course. Kunshi and General Kaseral will defend the front entrance to provent intrution of thiefs." "That's a relief." said Cream. "Don't overestimate the party, Cream. There's not going to be any kind of criminal that'll break in or anything of the sorts." replied Toppo. "It's better safe than sorry... but just for this party, I'll tone the extra security down a bit." said Cream. "Close enough." said Toppo. The transmissional conversation ended. "Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao, chao chao?" asked Cheese, with a sassy look on their face. "You have no idea." replied Cream. Cream gathered as many remote sheild bombs (A remote sheild bomb is a device that when a certain button is pressed, a sheild will form around around a subject that it clings onto) as she could. She didn't buy herself any personal chothes as the uniform was good enough, hence why she didn't get anything fancy for the dinner party. As she took the elevator to the ground level, Tupper, of whom was in the elevator with her, noticed that Cream was still in uniform. "Didn't you get invited to some fancy dinner party?" He asked. "Yeah... but it's best to be in uniform." repied Cream "It's a custom of mine." A they reached ground level, Toppo saw what Cream was wearing and shook his head.  
"In uniform again?" said Toppo "Not everyday is a battle, Cream." "You might never know." replied Cream.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

The Pride troopers made it to the fancy resteraunt. Most of the Pride troopers wore fancy suits to blend in the background, where as Cream wore her uniform and cloak. So long as Cream wore a cloak, the easier it be for the Pride troopers. Cheese saw someone in such surprising attire as they and the others walked in. The man Cheese saw wore what appeared to be ancient chinese robes, but with a silver button instead of the linier wood ones. His skin was light purple, he also had silver hair and looked surprisingly young. Cheese hovered around Cream while keeping an eye on the person. Cream didn't notice Cheese staring at the man until she took a seat. "Something up Cheese?" asked Cream. Cheese continued to stare at the man with such intent. "It's probably best to lay low when he looks this way." whispered Cream. Cream ordered the fanciest food on the menu and waited for it. Cream wasn't near to the window unlike the man Cheese was staring at, but she did get a good look at the man from her position. She was putting her guard up for what may happen next, of which she was right as some sort of criminal fired off a energy beam at the man. "LOOK OUT!" shouted Cream. The man looked the opposite way to see what was coming at him. However it was so quick, he thought he was a goner if it weren't for Toppo taking the beam. Cream jumped out of her chair and rushed to the man's aid, evading the scattering crowd of people. "Are you alright?!" asked Cream to the man. "Yes. Thank you!" said the man "I am known as Khai, and as soon as this is over, I'll tell you more." "Ok, but for now take this" said Cream, giving Khai a sheild bomb "Press the button on it's side to turn it on the sheild function." "Of course." said Khai. Khai rushed out of the building along with everyone else. "You ok captain?" asked Cream. "You seem to be on the right track with being safe than sorry." responded Toppo. "KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the intruder. Cream and Toppo looked at the intruder to see that they have robotic wings, 4 arms and one robot eye. "Who are you?!" shouted Toppo. "That is none of your concern, Roach!" said the intruder "Enough talk! Come at me!" the intruder rushed at Toppo and procceed to land blows on him, but was sent flying by Toppo's retaliation. The intruder regained balance and fired off an energy barrage at the Pride troopers, only for the barrage to be deflected by Cream and Dyspo. Toppo charged at the intruder with a lack of relent. "Surrender fiend!" shouted Toppo "Justice will not relent on such criminal activity!" "FOOL! I AM UNSTOPABLE!" yelled the intruder. The intruder fired off 2 probes in the air from his back, of which the probes turned into battle drones. '"Attack the other Pride troopers! Once that's done, search for that foolish supreme kai!" order the intruder. The battle drones charged at Cream and Dyspo to hold them off while the intruder fought Toppo. {Supreme kai?} Cream thought. She put the thought aside as the battle drone homed in right on her. She dodged its attacks and finished it off with a justice move she made. "JUSTICE..." said Cream, gathering her energy. The drone fired off an energy barrage at Cream, but to no avail. "BURST!" said Cream. She rushed at the drone with an energy barrier surrounding her and went through the drone, destroying it instantly. "Blast it!" said the intruder, seeing the drone destroyed. Dyspo was sent flying towards the ground by the other drone. "X3-DRONE TRANSPORT, hold off this Pride trooper for me!" ordered the intruder. X3-DRONE TRANSPORT rushed at Toppo, giving the intruder an advantage. The intruder accended to gain some distance from the Pride troopers. He procceded to power up an attack of some sorts. "Let's see if this can still destroy the supreme kai!" said the intruder. He then fired an energy beam towards the planet. "NO!" shouted Cream. She got in front of the blast and tried to prevent it from hitting the planet. "Cream!" yelled Toppo. "KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the intruder. The intruder then made the energy beam even more powerful than it was before. Cream held her ground to keep the beam from destroying the planet. {I'm... not... going... to... back... down!} thought Cream. This could have lead to the destruction of some of the most powerful Pride troopers, until something or someone stopped the intruder's planet-destroying attack. "Isn't this quite the party." said someone unknown. Before she fell to the ground due to holding off an energy beam, she got a faint glimpse of who stopped the blast. She only saw the figure having white skin and wearing red and blue pants. "W-who..?" said Cream, extremely tired. Kunshi saw Cream fall towards the ground and alerted Kaseral. They both rescued Cream before she hit the ground. The intruder saw who stood before him and became immediatly shocked. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-" the intruder had a hard time making the words he was supposed to say. The intruder was then wiped from existance by the unknown figure. "Whoops. Looks like I forgot to introduce myself." said someone unknown "I am Belmod... the destroyer."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Mosco (Chapter name: The destroyer)

**WARNING! EXTREMELY LONG! TOOK LOADS OF TIME ON THIS!**

* * *

The destroyer then turned his gaze upon the pride troopers and the one drone that has not been destroyed yet. "My my... what a sight to behold on this subtle and peaceful planet." spoke Belmond the destroyer, nonchalantly. A light-blue skin person with white hair braided to pigtails wearing ancient robes appeared next to Belmond. "And Khai wanted us to come here and take care such easy threats because he couldn't handle an ambush like that? Talk about being too easy-going." said the light-blue skinned person.  
"Now now Marcarita, coming here wasn't such a bad idea." said Belmond. He sees the young humanoid rabbit below him. "For example:" said Belmond "There seems to be someone that's not supposed to be here in universe 11... someone that isn't known in all 12 universes." Marcarita checked her staff and attempted to find more info of the characters that stood before them. She got almost everyone except Cream. "Oh my!" spoke Marcarita "It would appear that this 'Cream' is entirely new, by the looks of it.  
All that's known about her is that she appeared from a portal to a new kind of universe beyond my knowledge! What a thrilling bit of trivia, wouldn't you say?" "Quite." replied Belmond "This might be worth the trouble after all."

After the drone surrendered to the Pride troopers, Cream began healing her wounds from the planet-destroying energy wave. "That was a risky move you just did kid." said Kunshi "But you managed to protect the planet as long as you could." "Thanks Kunshi!" replied Cream. She saw the white figure decend to ground level and she managed to get a better look at him. He had orange hair, red lips, blue scars on the eyes, a round red nose and having an attire similar to one of egypt's deities. The Pride troopers saw Belmond approaching Cream. Toppo hastefully got in Belmond's path. "W-wait Belmond! She did nothing wrong!" spoke Toppo, frightend "She was just trying to-" Belmond placed his hand on Toppo's shoulder. "Do not worry Toppo" said Belmond "It's a simple chat is all. Now... if you wouldn't mind..." Belmond gave a pat on Toppo's shoulder,  
causing him to be sent flying within a matter of seconds. Fortunately, Toppo wasn't slain nor did he destroy any buildings. But after seeing someone like Toppo being tossed aside with only a pat on the shoulder, Cream was terrified by Belmond's power. As Belmond walked closer to Cream, the 2 Pride troopers that were with Cream evacuated as hey did not want to interfere with whatever business he has in store for Cream. Belmond was within arms reach from Cream and he saw her with fear in her eyes as he was close to her. "Pardon my behavior small one." said Belmond "I'm just rather curious is all... I've not seen someone of your calibre before. Mind telling me your name please?"  
Cream didn't have any other options other than bowing down before Belmond and telling him everything he wants to know. "I-I'm known as Cream," she spoke "a-a member of the Pride troopers." "Really?" said Belmond. He crouched down to Cream and asked another question. "Where are- or rather... where WERE you from before you were a Pride trooper?" "M-Mobius, sir." replied Cream. {Mobius? Odd name for a planet... I wonder if it was one of many that I might have destroyed long ago?} thought Belmond. He turn to Marcarita with a look in his eye that tells her to find out if Cream is lying or not and finding a planet called 'Mobius'. Marcarita did just that and she was surprised with the results. Cream was speaking the truth, but the planet Mobius was nowhere in the multiverse that Marcarita knew about. Belmond turned to the direction of the drone that ambushed the Pride troopers along side another drone and the intruder. The drone felt like quivering in fear as Belmond stared at him for, what were mere seconds, felt like hours to the drone. Belmond's gaze shifted back towards Cream, as he has one last question for her. "Just to be reassured, was is YOU by any chance stopped the destruction of this planet?" asked Belmond. "Y-yes." replied Cream, shivering in fear. "All I wanted to know." said Belmond. He rose up and told Marcarita to help her up while he asks the drone some questions. Marcarita did has she was told and lended a hand to Cream. "Don't be afraid." spoke Marcarita to Cream, lending her hand to Cream "You've answered his questions honestly. Trust me, he means no harm unless he is given disrespect." Cream grabbed Marcarita's hand and got up, but still felt like trembling back down.

Belmond headed towards the drone to ask it some questions. The drone began feeling frantic and attempted to feel from Belmond, but before it could get away from Belmond,  
he appeared right in front of the drone. "There's no point of flee from a destroyer, you know." said Belmond. He grabbed the drone to prevent it from fleeing. "Now tell me...  
who hired you, and why?" spoke Belmond. The drone told Belmond that Universe 3 hired him and the intruder to destroy the planet the supreme kai will be visiting. "All I wanted to know." said Belmond. He then wiped the drone from existence by saying 'hakai'. {So... Universe 3 sent these fools...} thought Belmond {I might have to pay Mosco a visit.}

After Marcarita told Cream who Belmond and Khai are, Khai apologized to Belmond for being unproteced. "No need for apologies Khai." said Belmond "Besides, I know exactly who sent those fools in the first place." Belmond called forth Toppo and Cream and told them that he's taking them to Universe 3. "Universe 3?" asked Cream. "It's one of the 12 universes that makes up the entire multiverse." spoke Marcarita "The universe we're in is known as Universe 11." "But is Universe 3 completely different or..." asked Cream.  
"COMPLETELY different." spoke Belmond "Let's hold off on the questions after we're done with this errand, alright? I'll tell you more soon after." "Yes, Belmond the destroyer.  
My apologies if I've upsetted you." said Cream, bowing down to Belmond in fear. "Don't worry, you didn't." said Belmond. After getting in the right position for Marcarita, she transport the 2 Pride troopers, Belmond and Khai to the destroyer's planet of Universe 3.

Once they got there, Cream saw what she could describe as a distopian robot planet. Technological towers as trees, the sky littered with planets that look like they were built from a scrapyard and the wildlife were no more than holograms. Cream felt like vomitting due to the scent of the planet. {This must be what Eggman would call a utopian universe.} thought Cream. Belmond stepped forward and called for Mosco. "I know you're here Mosco! Come out and explain yourself!" shouted Belmond. A giant green robot appeared from behind one of the towers. The robot had one robot eye, a spike built in on it's head, rubber arm and legs connecting to robotic hands and feet and wore the same attire as Belmond, but the pants were replaced with a large piece of fabric. "There you are Mosco. Took you long enough to reveal yourself." said Belmond. {Woah! That's Mosco?!" thought Cream, surprised. Mosco responded with beeping noises. "Mosco says: I knew you'd come here after saving Khai... but I didn't know you'd bring mortals here." said someone unknown. The person of whom translated what Mosco said appeard from behind the same tower. This person looked similar to Marcarita, but was male, had a different hair style and a different color to the attire. "Why hello Campri, my wonderful brother." said Marcarita. Cream didn't ask as she figured that 10 more of Marcarita's brothers and sisters. "Let's cut to the chase, why don't we?" spoke Belmond "Why'd you do it Mosco? Hiring mercenaries to assassinate the very supreme kai that is bond to me? I'd like to know." Mosco made beeping noises once more. "Mosco says: The only reason I did that" translated Campri "is to get rid of you!" Cream and Toppo were both shocked by the response. Mosco made more beeping noises. "Mosco says: You seem to have a perfect record when it comes to your universe. However, it has come to my attention that you might invade other universes and destroy them while your universe gets to be safe. That, and I just don't like you Belmond." translated Campri. "Oh really?" said Belmond "Then how about this..." Belmond turn to face Cream and made a hand gesture that says 'come over here please'. Cream looked at Toppo for reassurence. He nodded his head in agreement that she should head over to Belmond. She nervously walked over to Belmond, not knowing what he might have in store. Mosco looked at Cream with questions on his mind. When Cream made it over to Belmond, he turns his attention to Mosco. "How about a little wager?" asked Belmond "If Cream here wins against you Mosco, then you have to destroy one of your planets. If you win against her, then you may destroy Khai." "W-w-wait what?!" cried Cream, in a panic. Mosco made more beeping noises. "Mosco says: I agree with her. You expect me to fight some mortal?" translated Campri "Better her than me when it comes to trust." said Belmond "Besides, she not from any universe that we know of, so this could be your lucky break." After 2 minutes of thinking, Mosco made more beeping noises. "Mosco says: better her than you I suppose." translated Campri. Cream began to feel several chills down her spine at a rapid pace. "Let's take this battle somewhere more...  
appropriate." said Marcarita. She teleported the 2 Pride troopers, Belmond and Khai to the destroyer's planet of Universe 9 with Universe 3 following behind.

When they got there, Cream could see a green man with an orange beard, white shirt and the same attire that Belmond and Mosco have but in a different color. "What's going on here?" asked the green man. "Evening Sid'." said Belmond. "SIDRE!" yelled Sidre. Mosco and Campri came after Belmond and the others. "We're here to play a little wager on your planet, if that's fine with you." asked Belmond. While Belmond was talking to Sidre, Toppo came over to Cream for a quick prep-talk. "Cream." said Toppo "It's ok to be afraid, but this battle is to determine who shall win. Fight with everything that you got. The odds may be against you, but I have faith that you will prevail. Never forget that." Cream took a deep breath. "Thanks Captain." said Cream. Toppo nodded. "I've got his permission!" said Belmond "Best prepare yourself Cream." Cream nodded in agreement and turned her attention to Mosco. Cream removed her cloak in case she doesn't survive against Mosco and got in a battle stance. {She is no longer a trainee...}  
thought Toppo {She has become a Pride trooper!}

Mosco proceeded to charge at Cream with full force. Cream dodged Mosco and countered him with a ki blast. It didn't work on Mosco as he turned around and grabbed Cream by the head and flung her at the ground. Cream picked herself up and fired off a barrage of ki blasts to distract Mosco. She then rushed right at him as fast as she could so she could land a drop kick on Mosco. Mosco blocked the drop kick with 2 fingers, catching Cream by surprise. "Children these days" spoke Campri "Does she NOT know of whom she's up against?" "I find it impressive." Replied Sidre "Take a closer look Campri. Mosco's using two fingers instead of one. This might prove everything if she wins."  
Cream jumped back and prepared the Justice rush attack. "JUSTICE RUSH!" yelled Cream. She charged at Mosco all while being surrounded by energy. Mosco began to raise his power by 20% as his aura began to become more firey. Despite the increase in power, Cream was able to move him slightly from his position. Cream then proceeded to rapidly attack Mosco, leaving minor indents on him. Mosco decided to raise his power up to 50%. He fired off a large energy beam at Cream, causing her to be pushed back.  
Just when things were going to Mosco's favor, Cream grabbed hold of the energy beam Mosco fired off and fired it back at him. Mosco tried to increase him power even more,  
but was interuptted by Cream's decisive punch, causing him to try and grab her so she could be destroyed by the blast. Unfortunately for him, that didn't happen as Cream got out of the way before he had time to grab her. Mosco's got pushed back by his own beam, bringing him down towards the ground. "Game set and match." said Belmond.

Cream decided to lay down after such a battle. {Well deserved, Cream. Well deserved.} thought Toppo. Mosco got up and increased his power to 100% and attempted to fire off an eregy blast at Cream. But before he did, he saw the one person of whom he did not see before the match started... the omni-king!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Jiren (Chapter name: Epilouge)

The destroyers attention was towards the omni king and they quickly bow before him. Cream didn't know who the omni king was, but after seeing the destroyers bow before him gives her the idea of how powerful the omni king is, so she bowed like the rest of the destroyers. "Greetings Omni King!" spoke the destroyers. "Mmm." said the omni king.  
"I-I hope that your day wasn't tainted by this recent event." said Sidra. "Mmm." replied the omni king "It has come to my attention that one of the destroyers bowing before me intended to exicute another destroyer." Sweat started to drip down on each destroyer. Mosco made apologetic beeping noises. "Mosco said: It was I of whom started this entire thing." translated Campri "Please don't destroy any of us your majesty." "Hmm... OK." replied the omni king "So long that doesn't happen again, I'm ok with it. Besides,  
I'm holding a tournament where all the universes fight each other thanks to Beerus and Champa's own tournament that they've set up for their own amusement." {Beerus and Champa?} thought Cream {I wonder who they are.}

The omni king saw Cream bowing before and, due to his curious nature, decided to talk to her. "Excuse me." spoke the omni king "Who might you be?" Cream tried to make out the words, but due to the destroyers reaction of his presence, she couldn't speak them out. "Don't mind her your majesty." said Marcarita "This is Cream and she's from another universe that isn't part of this multiverse." "That's interesting." said the omni king "Can she participate in the tournament as well?" "Of course she can, but she has to return to her own universe first." said Marcarita. "That could be arranged." said the omni king. He brought out a mallet that's purple with the two side of the mallet being two different colors: one side red and the other side blue. "The blue side takes you back to your own universe and the red side take you back here." explained the omni king. He gave the mallet to Cream and left the destroyer's planet of universe 9.

After a thorough explaination of who the omni king is, Cream sighed of relief that she didn't upset him. "Well mosco..." said Belmond "Let's just put this all behind us and move on, fair?" Mosco made beeping noises. "Mosco says: Agreed." As soon as Mosco and Campri had left, Belmond turned his attention on Cream. "Try to be careful next time,  
alright?" asked Belmond "It's not everyday the Omni King shows his presence on mortals such like yourself, let alone recieve a gift from him. I'd use it well and prevent it from falling into inferior hands if I were you." "As you desire, Belmond the destroyer." replied Cream. Before She, Toppo, Belmond and Khai left, Cream thanked Sidra for letting them use his planet.

While on their way back to Universe 9, there were thoughts on Cream's mind that she has to know. Thoughts of which involved the one Pride trooper that She hasn't seen in person. Jiren. "Captain..." spoke Cream. "Yes?" responded Toppo. "Before I leave... um..." Cream was interuptted by Belmond. "You want to meet Belmond, correct?"  
Belmond spoke "If it's ok with you, Toppo, to let Cream meet Jiren in person?" Toppo nodded and said "The time would've come later than expected... but it's a good enough time as any for her to meet Jiren." "Khai. If you would do the honors of taking Cream to the planet that Jiren's on before she goes, that'd be swell." asked Belmond to Khai. "Of course" replied Khai. Khai lent his hand to Cream, of which she held on. "Make sure to head back to base when you're finished." said Toppo. Cream nodded in response. "Kai kai." said Khai. As he said this, he and Cream dissapeared almost instantaniously.

In an instant, Cream and Khai had reached the planet Jiren's on. As they were searching for Jiren, Cream saw the hurricanes pick up the mountains with ease. {Woah...}  
thought Cream. "Cream!" said Khai, getting Cream's attention "Over here!" he led Cream to the spot that jiren was positioned. Jiren's appearence was simple but intimidating.  
He looked similar to aliens from her universe, but he's much stronger looking instead of somewhat skinny. He also wore the Pride trooper uniform. "Who are you?" spoke Jiren.  
Cream took a step back in hesitation by Jiren's question. "U-um I'm C-Cream. A-A new m-member of the Pride t-troopers." replied Cream. Jiren stopped his meditation and stood up. He then turn his direction towards Cream, of whom started shivering out of fear. "Tell me." asked Jiren "How strong are you?" Khai stepped in and answered Jiren's question. "She managed to get the destroyer of Universe 3 to use 50% of their power in battle." said Khai. Jiren focused on Cream, looking into her eyes and attempts to see what she has saw. "Prove it." requested Jiren. Khai was thrown off by Jiren's request but regained composure and told Cream to do prove Jiren of how strong she is. Sweat started to run down her forehead as she had to fight Jiren to prove her strength. {What in the world did I get myself into} thought Cream.

Cream gathered enough strength to unleash her full power on Jiren. As Cream was powering up, Jiren was unphased by her power and continued watching. After bringing out her full power, she rushed at Jiren with full force. Jiren dodged her attacks as if they were nothing. As soon as Cream landed a punch on Jiren, he was unphased by the attack.  
"This is only 5% of my power." spoke Jiren "If you can manage to get me to use 7% of my power, then you can consider us allies. As of now, however..." Jiren's aura blew away Cream with such force that it rivaled the planet's hurricanes. Despite his aura sending her flying, Cream managed to fly back at Jiren with a more powerful strike. Jiren remains unphased. Try as she might, Jiren still remained unscaved. Cream was getting tired of fighting, until she had an idea. She decided to meditate and regain as much stamina as she could. Khai was going to question Cream's action, but Jiren gave him a look that told him otherwise. 5 minutes have passed and Cream broke her meditation to try and fight Jiren once more. She rushed at him again, but this time she got behind him and landed a drop kick. Jiren looked unphased, but he slightly nudged and his aura blew away Cream again but was more powerful than before. Cream was sent farther than before to the point where she was almost caught by the hurricane. She flew back before being caught by the hurricane and asked Jiren. "Percent?" asked Cream. "...8%" replied Jiren "You've made me use 8% of my power... I still have a long way to go." Jiren turned his direction towards Cream and gave her a small grin. "Not bad." said Jiren. "Thanks." replied Cream. "Cream was only here to meet you Jiren. She has to return home." said Khai. "Of course... It was an honor meeting you." said Jiren "Apologies if I stole your line." "I think it was an honor for both of us to meet each other." said Cream. After saying farwell to Jiren, Khai returned Cream back to the Pride trooper HQ. Jiren then went back to mental training to hone his skills and sharpen his senses.

When Khai and Cream made it back to Pride trooper HQ, Cream's friend was waiting along side all the Pride troopers for Cream's arrival. "This would be good-bye for now correct?" asked Toppo. "I'll come back and visit daily, so there's nothing to worry about." replied Cream. "Even so, it was a pleasure to fight along side you." said Toppo. "Same here, captian!" said Cream. After saluting to all the Pride troopers, Cream use the blue side of the mallet that opened up a portal that led to her universe and went through it with her friend holding onto the chaos emerald. The portal closed behind the Pride troopers, but they know that she'll be back.

 **MEANWHILE**

Cream made it back at her house after going through the portal. She knocked on the door to see if her mother was home, of which she was as when she opened the door to see her daughter standing before her, she hugged her in such relief knowing that she was alive and well. Cream had so much to tell her and wanting to know what happened while she was away.

The end... at least, for now.


End file.
